The Lion King: Seto's Pride
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Ryou is the new prince. But one day while exploring he goes to the Shadowlands and meets a cub that looks like him named Bakura. The soon become friends and fall in love. But their prides are enemies... Can they reunite them before it's too late? Or with they be dived forever? T RxB SxJ R&R Sequel Egypt Plains. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me- HI! How are my lovely readers?**

**Bakura- Took You long enough... Wait Arn't you supposed to finish Return of Marik?**

**Me- My hand hurts from finishing This one. Took up a whole spiral notebook and I had to add three regulure notebook papers and write on the in side of the back cover to finsh it.**

**Seto- Why didnt you just use a fourth piece of paper?**

**Me- 'Cause I only had three with me and I was to lazy to grab my paper folder... Any away cast list Discriptions and Disclaimer!**

**Joey- Here's the cast!-**

**Seto-Simba**

**Me- Nala**

**Ryou-Kiara**

**Bakura- Kovu**

**Anzu- Zira  
**

**Kisara- Vitani**

**Dartz- Nuka**

**Marik and Malik- Timon and Pumbaa**

**Mahado-Rafiki**

**Yami- Zazu**

**and I belive that's it...**

**Me- Feel like we're missing some one...**

**Ryou- No i think thats it... Heres the discriptions of the new lion companions!**

**Bakura- White lion with spikey fur and blood red eyes. Son of Anzu and Zorc. **

**Anzu- Brown lioness with blue eyes. Zorc's former mate. Mother of dartz Bakura and Kisara.**

**Dartz- Light teal lion with one gold/yellow eye and one teal eye. Bakura's older brother. Son of Zorc and Anzu.**

**Kisara- White lioness with blue eyes Bakura's sister. Daughter of Zorc and Anzu.**

**and Me- White lion with large doe-like chocolate brown eyes. Seto's and Joey's son, and Prince of pride rock.**

**Seto- Shadow owns nothing.**

**Me- Now! For the sequel you've all been waiting for! THe Lion King 2 Seto's pride! Enjoy!**

~~~Epic line of epic awesome epicness~~~

The animals looked up and started to walk towards Pride Rock as the sun started to rise. At the top of Pride rock stood Mahado, the priest waved for the animals to come closer. Birds flew towards the great rock eager to see the new born cub and prince of the Pride lands. The antalope joined the other herds. Mahado looked up at the clouds where the spirit of Atemu was smiling. A calm wind blew, and the priest smiled, he turned as Seto and Joey appeared out of the den in human form, in Joey's arm a beautiful pale cub with snow white hair. The cub wiggled and looked up with his large doe-like chocolate brown eyes at his parents. The animals bowed as Yami flew and changed as he landed in front of the family he bowed. Seto smiled. Joey handed Mahado the cub. The priest turned and lifted the new new born prince up.

The cub's eyes widened as the animals cheered and stompped the ground, welcoming the prince. A few leaves and flowers blew around the cub catching his attention, as the animals bowed. Mahado craddled the prince and marked his forehead. The cub blinked. Joey smiled and rubbed his cubs head, making him smile and purr. Seto smiled and scratched behind his son's ears. Malik smiled then sighed.

"OH! Look he's sooo cute!" Malik said as his tail swayed from said to side.

"Yeah sure..." Marik said looking away as Malik cooed at the cub.

"Can I hold him?" Malik asked. Joey smiled and handed Malik the cub. Malik smiled and cooed at the cub."Oh your so adorable!" he cooed tickling the cub making it giggle."Marik?" he said giving the cub back to Joey and going over to his lover. Marik looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Can we please have a puppy?" Malik asked.

"No. We're not having kids. We've already been through this." marik said.

"Please?" Malik begged.

"No." Marik said, he turned and walked away. Malik pouted. Seto chuckled.

~~~A few years later~~~

A little boy around 5 to 6 years old ran out of the den. He had snowly white her that came just past his shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes, he also had a tail and ears of a lion. He looked out over the land and smiled.

"Wow!" he changed in to his lion form and jumped down onto a rock and was about to jump down to another but he was cught be his scrruff and picked him up then set him down.

"Whoa!" Seto said as he set the cub down. The cub laughed and tried to get away but Seto picked him up, and put him back down pinning the cub with his paw.

"Where do you think your going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Hahaha! Daddy! Haha! Let go!" the cub laughed. Seto smiled and lifted his paw.

"Now, I just want you to be careful." he said. The cub saw a butterfly and tried to catch it.

"Grrr... Rahr!" he lept at it but it flew higher. He crouched as it landed, then pounced only to fall to the ground and Seto pinned his princed watchedc the butterfly fly away and sat up as his father released his tail.

"Ryou, are you listening? Accidents can happen you can easily get hurt-"

"Hurt or stepped on or even get lost. I know." Ryou said.

"And I want you to stay in sight of Pride rock at all times-"

"All times, I know. And if I see any strangers don't talk to them come straight home. Ok. Ok. Can I go now? Please?" Ryou said. Seto smirked.

"Very funny." he said. Joey came over.

"Mind your father Ryou." he said sitting next to his mate.

"Yes, Mom." Ryou said.

"And stay away from the Shadowlands." Seto said. Yami flew over and landed next to Ryou.

"Nothing there but a bunch of back-stabbing, murderous outsiders." he said.

"Yami's right you can't turn you back on them.' Seto said.

"Really? How come?" Ryou asked. Seto sighed.

"Nevermind. Just run along now." he said.

"But, Dad, I-" Ryou was cut off by his father.

"You'll understand some day. Go on." Seto said.

"Dad..." Ryou said he rubbed against his father's leg, then took off.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Seto called after Ryou. Joey chuckled.

"Oh Seto. Who does he remind you of?" he asked.

"Huh? What? Who/" Seto asked looking at Joey. Joey smiled.

"He's just like you were when you were young." the yellow/gold lion said.

"Exactly, do you know the danger we put ourselves in." Seto asked. Joey pushed him onto his back, pinning him.

"You mean the dangers _you _put us in." he said, He rubbed his muzzle against Seto's seto chuckled."He'll be fine." Joey said as he let Seto up, turning and going into the den. Seto sat up and looked over at Malik and Marik.

"Hey, Marik, Malik, come here." he said, the dogs stood and walked over.

"Good morning, Mon Capitaine!" Malik greeted.

"I want you uys to keep an eye on Ryou, you know he's bound to run off.' Seto said.

"Don't worry, Seto! We'll keep an eye on him!" Malik said.

"I'm counting on you two. Danger could be lurking behind every rock." Seto said, turning and going inside. Marik and Malik took off to find Ryou.

~~~End of Chap One~~~

**Me- Review!**

**Little lion cub Ryou- No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me- Hello! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Bakura- *yawns* Where's my coffee?**

**Me- Um... I didnt make any... **

**Bakura-*glares***

**Me- What? I fell asleep before I could!**

**Ryou-You two should not have Stayed up all night...**

**Seto- Shadow owns nothing.**

**Joey- Enjoy!**

~~~~Chapter Two~~~~

"Rahr!" Ryou lept up and swipped at the butterfly as he chased it. He smiled jumping up again."Hey! Come back! I just want to play!" he said giggling. The butterfly landed one a rock, Ryou crouched.

"Ahh... the mighty hunter as cornered his pray.." he walked forward low to the ground, growling softly, then he pounced landing on the rock as the butterfly flew away. He watched it for a few seconds before looking over the rock."Huh?" he stood and smiling.

"Whoa... Cool! The shadowlands..." he said he sat down."Wonder whats out there." a twig snapped behind him, catching his attention he turned and screamed when Marik and Malik appeared behind him, the dogs yelped. Ryou stumbled back and screamed as he went over the rock into the water.

"Ryou!" Marik shouted jumping over the edge. Malik froze.

"Oh, shit... Oh, no... Ok.. Let see. Gee, Seto, the good news is we found your son, the bad news is we droped a psycho dog on her... Is there a problem with that?" he turned and looked over the edge, at Marik who was looking around.

"Ryou? Ryou!" he called. Malik sighed.

"Marik! Let me define BABY-SITTING!" Malik yelled. Marik jumped up and ryou came up coughing and sputtering, he glared at Marik.

"Sorry." he said as the prince stood and got out of the water, shaking himself."Prince Ryou, you know better then to go off all alone. You could have been hurt." Marik said as he followed Ryou.

"But- But-"

"HURT?" Malik jumped down so he was in front of Ryou. "Shit! Seto would kill us! You didn't slip a disk did you? Catch a fever? Get a hang nail?" Malik asked.

"Malik!" Ryou said frowning.

"I had one once." Malik said.

"Very painful." Marik said.

"Excruciatling." Malik said, then he covered Ryou with a reed that had lots of leaves comeing of the side of it.

"Darling with your complexion you should stay out of the sun." he said through the mouthful of reed. Ryou wacked the reed away, out of Malik's mouth. "What? do you wanna sunburn?"

"Will someone please just listen to me?" the prince asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening, did you say something, Prince?" Marik asked. Ryou sighed.

"I'm not just a prince you know, that's only half of who I am!" Ryou said.

"Oh... Well, who's the other half?" Marik asked.

"Well... Um... I..." Ryou stuttered looking down.

"Well, while your figuring it out, let's have a snack!" Malik said. Marik rolled over a log revealing lots of bugs.

"Grubs!" Malik said.

"The other white meat." Marik said.

"Ew! Gross!" the prince said flinching away from the bugs.

"No? How about you, Big Boy?"Malik asked looking at Marik, who smiled and liked up a bug. There was a loud crouch as he bit down and he spat out the bug.

"UGH! I hate it when you do that! You take a bite out of every one and sit it back out! It drives me mad!" Malik cried.

"Oh, but you cant tell from the outside which are the real slimey ones!" Marik said. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Marik, My dear, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal!" Malik said eating a bug.

"Slimey." Marik said.

"Crunchy." Malik said narrowing his eyes.

"Slimey!"

"Crunchy!"

Ryou rolled his eyes, then smiled and started to sneak off as the dogs argued.

Slimey!"

"Crutchy!

"Less filling!"

Tastes good!"

"Less filling!"

"Tast good!"

Less filling!"

"Rah!" Malik takled Marik and they started to fight.

Ryou laughed as he ran towards the Nile. He walked across the dead tree that laid across the river as he looked around. He tripped over the roots and tummbled down hitting someone esle.

"Ohh!"

"oof!"

Ryou stood, shaking his head. He looked over at who he hit and saw it was another cub. He jumped up and snarled at Ryou making him back up. He looked like Ryou only his fur was spikier and his eyes were a bloody red.

"Who are you, Pridelander?" he snarled, he jumped to the side as Ryou did staying in front of him. Ryou, keeping his father's words in his head to never turn his back on an outsider, jumped to the other side facing the red-eyed cub at all times. The cub looked at him and straightened up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"My father says to never turn your back on an outsider!" Ryou said.

"Hahahaha! Do you always do what daddy says?" the cub taunted smirking.

"No!" Ryou said.

"Bet you do net your daddy's little boy! An outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself." the cub said walking out on to a rock.

"Really? Cool!" Ryou said. he said walking onto the rock as well. The was a hiss like growl that went unnoticed be the cubs. The red-eyed cub turned and froze seeing the crocodile. Ryou looked behind him and screamed as the crocodile snapped his jaws.

"Run!" the cub shouted as he took off and jumped onto another rock, Ryou following close behind as the crocodile followed. Another appeared and growled. The cubs jumped rock to rock to avoid being eaten. The stopped at one by a tree. They panted.

"That was a close one." the outsider cub said chuckling.

"hehe... Yeah." Ryou said giggling. Suddenly, the rocks started to move and crocodiles came out lifting the cubs into the air the red-eyed cub jumped as a croc snapped its jaws shut. Ryou jumped onto a tree as the cub ran across the crocs.

"Hey! What about me?" he cried.

"I'll distract them! Get out of here!" the cub shouted, as he did he was knocked off into the water. He froze when a croc opened its jaws. Ryou jumped landing on the cro's jaws closing them.

"Move it!" he said. The outsider climbed up the tree Ryou following, the cub jumped onto land. Ryou froze when the tree shook he looked to see a crocodile trying to bite the tree down. He whimpered clinging to the tree. The outsider jumped down and racked his claws across the crocs eye forcing it to let go.

"Move! Now!" he ordered. Ryou jumped onto land the outsider following. Ryou looked over the edge at the hissing crocodiles. He smiled.

"I did it... Haha! I did it! Plbbbbt!" Ryou turned from the edge.

"Ha!" The out sider laughed. Ryou giggled.

"Oh, man! Did you see the size of those teeth? They were going rahr rahr rahr! Hehehehe! hahahahah! We make suck a good team." Ryou said."You were really brave." he added. The cub smiled.

"Yeah... You were pretty brave too. Name's Bakura." the outlander said.

"I'm Ryou." the prince said. He smiled and poked Bakura."Tag your it!" he said. he did it again."Tag your it! Your it!" he giigled. Bakura looked at him confused.

"Hello, you run, I tag, get it? Don't you know how to play?" Ryou asked. Bakura frowned. "Ohh." Ryou crouched and growled playfully. Bakura smiled.

"Ahh.. Grr!" he crouched and growled back.

_ROAR!_

Seto jumped out and growled at Bakura making him jump. A brown lioness jumped out and roared at Seto. Seto growled at her as she stood infront of Bakura.

"Anzu..." he said.

"Seto." she growled. She looked and saw Joey and a few lioness along with Marik and Malik.

"Joey."

"Anzu."

"Malik, Marik, now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR PRIDELANDS!" Malik yelled.

"Your pridelands?" Anzu snarled. Marik got in front of Anzu and bared his teeth. Anzu faced seto.

"These lands belong to Zorc!"

"I banished you from the Pridelands! Now you and your young cub get out." Seto ordered.

"Oh, have you met my son, Bakura? He is Zorc's flesh and blood, and was chosen to follow in his paw prints and become king." Azu said. Seto growled and the red-eyed cub flinched

"That's not a king! That a fluffy kitten!" Marik said.

"Bakura was the last born befefore you banished us to the Shadowlands. Where we have little food. Less water." Anzu said.

"You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands!" Seto snarled.

"But the child does not!" Anzu snapped."However, If you need your pound of flesh," Anzu pushed Bakura forward toward Seto."here." Seto growled and Bakura's ears flattened against his head.

"Get him and get out. We're finished here." Seto said picking up Ryou by his scruff.

"Oh, no, Seto. We've barely begun." Anzu chuckled looking at Ryou who whimpered. Anzu turned and picked Bakura up by his back causing the cub to squirm a bit.

"Bye..." Ryou said softly as Seto turned and walked away.

"Bye..." Bakura whispered.

~~~End Chapter two~~

**Me- Awww cute.**

**Lion cub Ryou-*waves paw* Review!**

**Lion cub Bakura- No Flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me- Sorry for the long wait.**

**Bakura- Shadow owns nothing.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

~~~Chapter three~~

Yami flew ahead as Marik, Malik, the lionesses, and Joey followed behind him. Seto paused at the top of the slope, causing Joey to looked at him.

"Seto?" he asked confused. Seto cleared his throat and motioned Joey to go on with out him. Joey nodded understanding and followed the others. Seto set Ryou down on a rock. The prince turned to face his father and smiled giving a nervouse giggle. Seto glared at him, making him stop.

"Ohhh." Ryou sighed.

"Ryou, what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today!" Seto said.

"But, Daddy, i didnt mean to diso-" Seto cut him off.

"I'm telling you this because I love you. I don't want to lose you." Seto said.

"I know..." Ryou said looking down.

"If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do." the king continued as he rubbed his cheek against his son's. Ryou sat down. Seto pulled away."One day I won't be here and I need you to carry on in my place. You are part of the great-"

"Great Circle of Life. I know." Ryou said.

"Exactly, and you need to becareful." Seto placed a paw on the white cub's back."As future king-" Ryou pulled away and turned his back on his father.

"What if I don't want to be king?" he asked. "It's no fun..."

"that's like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in your blood. As I am." Seto said."We are part of each other."

"Hmph!" Ryou closed his eyes and tilted his head up refusing to look at his father. Seto nudged him, making him slip down the rock."Oof!" He looked up at his father, who smiled at him. He smiled back as he stood and brushed against the blue-eyed lion's leg. They looked up at a nest as theyheard chirping an saw one of the baby birds had left the nest, and was trying to fly.

"As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we, don't understand." Seto sang as the bird got into the air and started to fly around, only to be stopped by it's mother who chased it back to the nest.

"And the only thing we know, is things don't always go, the way we plan." Ryou frowned as the baby bird was forced into the nest. Seto walked away, Ryou followed.

"But you'll see everyday, that we'll never turn away." Seto sang as they walked onto a rock and watched as a widebeast nudged her calf making it jump to its hooves."When it seems all your dreams come on done." The calf fell and its mother pulled its tail pulling it back to its hooves. Ryou smiled. The calk walked forward then started to leap and run. Its mother following.

"We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are, we are one." Seto sang jumping down, Ryou leapt down following his father.

_Mam Malay_

_Mam Malay_

_We are one_

_Mam Malay_

_Mam Malay_

_We are one_

_Sing Mam Malay_

Ryou wached as a baby hippo jumped from her mother to her father and then into the water both her parents lifting her up. Ryou looked down into the water.

"If there's so much i must be, can i still just be me? They way I am?" A fish jumped rippling Ryou's reflection, he looked up as a flock of birds flew over head.

_La la la la_

"Can i trust in my own heart heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?" he sang.

"Even those who are gone are with us as we go on, your journey has only begun." Seto sang looking down as Ryou came to his side.

"Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside we are one!" the king sang loooking out over the land. Ryou did the same. Seto jumped down from the tree Ryou chasing after him.

_Mam Malay_

_Mam Malay_

_We are one_

_Mam Malay_

_Mam Malay_

_We are one_

"We are one you and I we are like the earth and Sky. One family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need." Seto sang as he stopped and looked down at his son from his place on the path up to the den. Ryou stopped and looked up at his father.

"You will find when you see, we are one." Seto sang looking up at Pride Rock. He looked at Ryou and came over smiling. He nuzzled Ryou then liked the cub's cheek. "As long as you live here it's who you are. You'll understand someday."

Ryou looked at his father as he walked away. The white cub sat down and lookat the setting sun sighing. He looked up as he heard chirping and saw the young bird from earlier, he smiled as it flew around him then off towards the sunset. Ryou watched smiling.

~~~End of Chapter 3~~~

**Me- Sorry for shortness. **

**Bakura- Review...**

**Ryou- No flames!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me-Yep Updateing once again! ^^ This Time TLK2. ^^**

**Bakura- I am soo OOC...**

**Me-You are... But oh well.**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

~~~Shadowlands~~~

"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura... It's always about him..." Muttered a light almost white teal lion. He had one teal eye and one yellow/gold eye. He walked towards a white cub with blue eyes, who was tugging on a root."Stupid damn cub..."

"Oh, hey, Kisara! Where little termite Bakura? 'The Chosen One'." he asked saying the last part mockingly. He cut the root with his claw, sending the white furred cub rolling backwards. She growled.

"Dartz! Where's Bakura? Did you leave him out there on his own again?" she asked.

"It's every damn lion for himself out here! That little furball's gotta learn to be on his own!" Dartz snarled scratching his itching side.

"Mother's going to be mad she told you to watch him!" Kisara snapped.

"Who cares? I should have been the chosen one! I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, I'm the smartest- OOH! THESE TERMITES! AAAHHH!" Dartz started to bite and scratch himself growling. Kisara smirked.

"I could be a leader, if she would just give me a chance!" Dartz growled.

"Pffft! Yeah right! Kisara said. "Why don't you tell that to her?"

"Yeah? Don't think I won't!" Dartz said.

"Oh, yeah? Here's your chance!" Kisara said.

"What?" he turned his head and saw Anzu coming, Bakura in her jaws. He ran to her"Oh! Mother! Mother! Hi! Hahahaha! I caught some feild mice for your dinner, I left them by the... ok..." he said as Anzu ignored him and walked passed him. He ran after him.

"Hi Bakura!" Kisara said as Anzu dropped him. "Wanna fight?" she growled playfully. Bakura stood and crouched smirking.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Anzu snarled turning on Dartz who flinched. Bakura stood straight a faced his mother.

"It wasn't his fault. I went off on my own!" Bakura said, defending his older brother. Anzu turned on him.

"What were you doing?" she growled.

"Nothing..." Bakura said, taking a step back.

"Who has made us out siders?" Anzu asked.

"Seto.." Bakura answered lowering his head a bit.

"Who killed Zorc?" Anzu snarled.

"Seto..." Bakura replied.

"What have I told them about them?" Anzu snarled. Bakura blinked raising his head.

"Mother, He didn't seem so bad... I thought that we could be-"

"Friends? You that you'd get to the son, and Seto would welcome you with open arms? What an idea!" Anzu froze."What an idea! You brilliant child! I'm so proud of you!" she said pulling the young cub to her.

"you have the same coniving mind that made Zorc so powerful!" she said.

"Oh, yuck!" Dartz said. Anzu roared at him growling, making him flinch and giggle nervously. Anzu picked Bakura up causing the cub to let out a small queit whimper. Anzu walked into the den.

"Oooh! Chosen One..." Dartz muttered.

Anzu walked to a mack-shift cradel and dropped Bakura in side.

"Uhh." he grunted as he hit the wood. Then looked up at his mother.

"I now see the path to our glorious return, to power." she said, as so lioness appeared.

"But I don't want-"

"Hush!" Anzu snapped. She smiled and lowered her head."Hush My litte must be exhasted." Bakura twitched at how she said this. She nudged him.

"Sleep my little Bakura. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king." Anzu sang softly. Bakura smiled.

"Good Night." he said.

"Good night, My Little Prince. Tomorrow your training intesifies." Anzu said leaving the cavern and going into a tunnel.

"I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense. When I think of what the brute did, I get a little tense." Anzu sang as walked through the tunnel and slashing a rock as she sang the last part.

"But then I dream a dream so pretty, that I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get so rest." she walked through a dimly lit den causing her fur to look black. As she sang the last part she slid off of the rock and landed in a crouch.

"The sound of Seto's dying gasp!"

"Ooh! Uhh!" Dartz grabbed his throat and fell to the ground.

"His Son sqealing in my grasp!" Anzu said clinching her paws. Dartz Held Kisara up by her scruff. She growled and kicked him forcing him to let go.

"His lion's mournful cry! That's my lullaby!" she sang cackling as she pictured Joey standing over the lifeless body of his mate. She smiled, then sighed.

"Now the past I've tried forgetting, and my foes I could forgive. But the trouble I know is petty, but I hate to let them live." Anzu sang.

"So you find yourself somebody, to chase Seto up a tree!" Dartz sang.

"The battle maybe bloody, but that kind of works for me." Anzu sang grabbing her eldest son's jaw then throwing him backwards.

"Aaah!" he yelled.

"The melody of angry growls!" Anzu sang as she slid passed some lionesss who growled.

"A counter point of painful yowls!" she stepped on Dartz's tail causing him to yowl in pain.

"A symphony of death! Oh my! That's my lullaby!" Anzu sang. She jumped down frown her perch and went over to Bakura, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Zorc is gone, but Anzu's still around. To love this little lad." she sang licking the cub's cheek, then she went to a wall."Till he learns to be a killer! With a lust for being bad!" she dragged her claws down the wall making it screech. The other lionesses came into the den.

"Sleep you little Termite." Dartz growled Kisara glared."I mean precious little thing." he sang. Kisara wacked him, knocking him away and loked at her brother.

:One day when you're big and strong!" she sang.

"You will be a king!" Anzu sang as she slashed the ceiling making a hole, and causing light to shine onto the young outlander prince. The Lionesses surrounded him looking down at him.

"The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Bakura's mighty roar!" Anzu said as the lionesses roared.

"The joy of vengence!" Dartz said.

"Testify!" Kisara added.

"I can hear the cheering!" Anzu sang.

"Bakura, what a guy!" Dartz and Kisara sang. Anzu made the hole bigger, pushing out.

"Payback time is nearing. Then our flag will fly! Against a bloodred sky!" Anzu sand

"That's my lullaby!" they sang.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Anzu's laughter echoed as the last of the sunlight vanished and darkness consumed the land.

~~~EvilIsHere~~~

"Oh, Atemu, everyday, Ryou grows more buetiful into a king that will some day make us all very proud." Mahado said as he painted blue over a drawing of a white cub.

"But this cub, Bakura, who grows stronger, and Anzu fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried, Atemu... Things are not going well... No.." the priest said sighing. The wind blew, and the monkey looked up to see a few fruits rattling.

"Mmm? You have a plan?" he asked. One of the fruits fell and broke in half. Mahado bilinked picking them up."What?" he looked up and saw the two drawings of the white lions, and slowly put the two halves together.

"Bakura? Ryou? Together? This is the plan?" he asked. He lowered the fruit and looked up.

"Are you crazy! This will never work! Oh, Atemu you've been up there too long your head is in the clouds!" Mahado said. the wind blew again.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Ok! Alright! OK! I don't think this is going to work. But I trust you. I just hope you know what you are doing!" the priest said.

~~~End Of Chapter Four~~~

**Me- Review!**

**Bakura and Ryou- No, flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me-I am Tired. My bird is insane. and i'm typing this story up. Be glade. Havent slept in **_**ages**_** cause i'm developing insomia for some reason... Any way I'll be updating maybe two or three times depends how I feel after this chapter... Also new story check it out and review! It's called Don't Stray From the Path! it's based off of the real Red Riding hood! please read it! Also new poll! PLEASE VOTE!**

**Bakura- Yu-Gi-Oh and Lion king do not belong to Shadow. If they did, who knows what would happen...**

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

~~~ThisIsChapterFive~~~

Anzu looked at the lion in front of her and circled him smiling. He sat up straight his blood red-eyes staring staight ahead.

"You are ready. Hehehe. Nice. Very nice." she chuckled.

"You have the same darkness in your soul that Zorc had. What is your destiny?" Anzu asked.

"I will avenge Zorc. Take his place in the Pridelands." Bakura answered.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" Anzu asked.

"Seto is the enemy." Bakura said.

"And what must you do?" Anzu asked stoping in front of the red-eyed lion.

"I must kill him." Bakura growled his red eyes narrowing. The lionesses roared.

~~~ThisIsALine~~~

Seto sat as he watched Joey walk passed the lionesses to him. He heard soft laughter from the lionesses. Malik and Marik were of the the side watching.

"This is Ryou's first hunt." Joey said to one of the lionesses.

"Yeah." the lioness said. Joey came over to Seto as he sighed. He smiled sitting next to his mate.

"There he is!" said one of the lionesses. The King and Queen looked up as a beautiful snow white lion appeared. At first you'd think he was a lioness because of his slender body and lack of a mane. His soft chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement as he walked forward a few steps. Mahado smiled at the prince.

"Ryou." he greeted. Ryou smiled. Yami landed on a branch, and smiled.. Malik smiled leaning against Marik who was also smiling.

"You can do it."

"It's your day."

"Good luck, Kid."

"Wow. Your first hunt."

Ryou looked at the lionesses as he passed them, smiling.

"My! How you've grown!"

Joey smiled going and greeting his son.

"Hmm. You'll do just fine." he said. Ryou smiled, then looked at his father.

"Daddy," Ryou said. Seto looked up at his son."You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" he asked. Joey looked at his mate. Seto looked down, then sighed and looked back up.

"I promise." he said. Ryou smiled and rubbed his head under his foathers. Seto smiled. Malik and Marik looked at each other. Malik started to sob and buried his muzzle in Marik's shoulder. Marik was looking away holding back his own tears. Ryou pulled away and bounded over to the path leading down onto the land, then looked back at his parents. Seto nodded, and Ryou took off down the path. Seto followed but stopped at the path. He watched Ryou leave. Malik and Marik came to his side. Seto glanced around then lowered his head.

"Make sure he doesn't get hurt." he whispered. The african wild dogs nodded and followed after Ryou.

Ryou crouched low walking forward toward the herd of antalope. He stepped on a twig on accident, causing it to snap, and alert the herd. They took off.

"Oh..." he took off after the herd.

~Nyeh...~

"Ewww. This place is even creepier since the hyenas ran of..." Dartz muttered. Kisara rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Ra..." she said.

"I'm not scared ok?" Dartz said folling his little sister. The blue-eyed lioness set the sticks in her mouth on a gyser.

"I don't know why the hell we need to be here... If Bakura was so special why does he need us?" Dartz asked. Kisara rolled her eyes. The gyser erupted lighting the sticks on fire.

"That's it! Now come on! Ryou has started his hunt, we have to move quickly." Kisara said picking a stick up. Dartz picked the other stick up and they took off.

~~~ThisIsALine~~~~

Marik and Malik looked around, trying to find Ryou. Malik was the first to see him.

"Ah-ha! Found him!" he said.

Ryou stalked towards the herd, crouching low. He stopped seeing a rock and stepped over it and continued forward, but his hind paw caught the rock making it tumble forward. At the sound the herd looked up and took off again, Ryou following.

Marik and Malik froze when the earth began to shake, they looked at each other then slowly turned. The hit the ground when they saw the herd running straight at them. The herd ran passed them. The dogs raised their heads and sat up.

"That was waay to friggin close!" Malik said. He and Maik tuurned and screamed as they came muzzle to muzzle with Ryou. Ryou glared as he looked at them. They laughed nervously.

"Marik, Malik, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uhhh... Shopping!" Marik said, thinking quickly. "We thought a nice pelt for the den. Some throw pillows, a little popourri." Ryou frowned he didn't believe Marik.

"Father sent you... After he promised to let me do this on my own he lied!" Ryou said looking away, holding back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath to calm him self.

"No! He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Malik said.

"I should have known, he'd never give me a real chance." Ryou said looking away, his eyes narrowed and he shoved passed the two wild dogs growling as anger rose. He took off running."I'll do this on my own! Away from the pride lands!" he yelled.

Malik and Marik looked at one another.

"RYOU!" Malik and marik yelled chasing after the prince.

"Ryou! Wait! Come back!"

"RYOU!"

"Ryou! Come back! Ohh, he's gone again! Some one needs to get a beeper for this kid!" Marik said.

Ryou slowed down and stopped as he calmed. He sighed as he looked back, before going to find the herd.

~~~NineTailedFox~~~

Dartz lept down from the rock he and Kisara was on cackling.

Let's light some fires!" he laughed. Kisara followed laughing as they ran across the land lighting the grass on fire.

"Roasty, toasty, Prince! Roasty, toasty, Prince!" Dartz chanted as he threw the burning stick, laughing. He paused."Hey is it hot in here or is that just me?" he looked and saw he was in a cricle of fire. He froze.

"AHH!" he yelled jumping out of the fire and landed a safe distence away. He laghued.

"COME ON!" Kisara growled grabbing him.

~NineTailedFox~

Ryou looked at the herd crouching low. Just ass he was about to strike, they lifted their heads, then took off. Ryou took off growling in frustration. He stopped when he saw a flock heading his way then the herd. His eyes grew wide as he spotted smoke, and turned running as fast as he could the herds running passed him.

~~NineTailFox~~

Anzu smiled, "The plan is in motion." she said. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Go!" she growned.

Bakura stood and took off.

~~~NineTailedFox~~

**Me-Done. Sorry for lateness. This is the only one besides Return Of Marik i can up date bc of Writers block.**

**Bakura- no flames.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me- Yes finally updating! About damn time, right? Sorry Its been **_**hell**_** with school and exam week Is coming up! Don't worry I'll update like crazy for the one week break I have afterwards! I will update and finish this! With Destined I will try to update it. Same thing with Better then Her, True Blood: Domino City, Run Away Fox, Return of Marik, and Kyapucha sa reta Tenshi. Also I want to thank you all for staying by my side even though I don't update enough. XD DISCLAIMER!**

**Bakura- Sh-**

**Random guy comes over and gives him a piece of paper.***

**Bakura- What the hell? **

**Me- New disclaimer.**

**Bakura- My darling little sister doesn't own YGO or Lion king.**

**Me- *Jumps Bakura* Thanks big bro. Now here's your early Christmas present!**

***Butler walks in with a silver platter and removes lid revealing raw bloody steak***

**Bakura- *Mouth waters and he snatches the plate and starts eating.***

**Me- ENJOY!**

*~*~*~*~Chapter 6~*~*~*~*

Seto paced. Biting his lip in worry.

"Don't worry Seto, He'll be fine. What could happen?" Yami asked, as he reached his hand out to stop the pacing companion. Seto turned, then froze. He spun on his feet to face towards the land. He gasped as he saw smoke.

"No… No! Ryou!" he turned and shifted to his lion form and took off. Yami saw the smoke and dived off the cliff shifting and flying after Seto. The rest of the companions stood shifting as well.

"Yami! Fly ahead! Find him!" Seto ordered. The pride followed Seto as Yami flew ahead.

Ryou skidded to a stop, "No!" he said as fire blocked his way. He yelped tacking off away from the fire. Smoke was filling his lungs, causing him to stop. Coughing, he looked around and saw a ledge above the fire. He ran towards it and leapt, digging his claws in the rock; he dragged himself up. He stumbled forward a few steps coughing. He felt dizzy and light-headed and collapsed.

Another lion that looked like a much rougher crueler version of Ryou came through the smoke and looked down at the young companion. Ryou moaned and looked up at the other before he passed out, turning back to his human form. The blood red-eyed lion walked around, shifting to his own human form, and crouched tilting Ryou's chin up so he could see his face, the companion looked around before growling quietly as he slipped his arms under the prince and picking him up shifting Ryou so that the prince was on his back. He jumped lightly getting a good grip on the young prince.

Bakura growled softly looking around, he saw the fire rise and took off. He jumped down on to the ground and ran toward the Pridelands. He stopped snarling as a burning tree fell across his path. He jumped over it sending both him and the prince over a cliff, they tumbled down it into the Nile river. Bakura came up just in time to see Ryou go under. He dived down, grabbing Ryou and came back up and headed towards the shore, holding Ryou tightly against him.

Yami gasped as he spotted the companion pulling Ryou.

"I must tell Seto!" he said taking off.

Bakura dragged Ryou onto land and let him go. Ryou started coughing. He groaned and sat up dazed.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked.

"You're safe. In the Pridelands." Bakura said. Ryou froze.

"The Pridelands? No! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" Ryou asked as he stood.

"I think I'm the one who just saved your life!" Bakura said.

"I had everything under control." Ryou said.

"not from where I'm standing." Bakura said smirking.

"Then move downwind!" Ryou hissed his tail twitching, he turned only to be blocked by Bakura. Ryou went to go around but Bakura did the same thing. This continued until Bakura narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Ryou blinked.

"Bakura?" he asked.

"Who else?" the outsider asked smirking.

"Ryou!"

The two companions looked to see Seto and Joey run over. Seto snarled stepping in between Ryou and Bakura.

"Ryou!" Joey said hugging his cub.

"Father, how could break your promise?" Ryou asked.

"Its damn good thing I did. I almost lost you," Seto said glaring at Bakura. He looked at his son, "no more hunts for you; not ever!" he said. Ryou froze.

"What? That's not fair! I was doing fine! Even before Bakura-"

"Bakura?!" Seto snarled, growling at the outsider, who growled back baring his teeth and tensing.

"Seto!" Joey said. Seto looked at him.

"Hey! You!" the companions looked over and saw Mahado. "How dare you save the kings son?" the monkey accused. Seto looked at Bakura.

"You saved him?" he asked. "Why?"

"I humbly ask to join your pride." Bakura said.

"No! you were banished with the other outsiders." Seto snapped.

"I have left the outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now for who I am. Or am I to be blamed for a damned crime I didn't commit?" Bakura asked narrowing his eyes. Ryou and Joey looked at Seto. The companion growled turning his back on the outsider and started pacing.

"Seto, we owe him our son's life." Joey said. Yami sighed crossing his arms.

"Yes, Sire. We're clearly in his debt, and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you may want to make an exception." the bird said.

"hmm…" Seto looked at Bakura, who was standing straight. "my father's law will prevail for now, I reserve judgment. We will see who you really are." the king said turning and walking away. Bakura looked at Ryou, who smiled at him, Joey smiled too. Yami snorted.

"Hmph! Riff-raff." he said then he followed Seto. Bakura followed looking back growling lowly. Ryou and Joey walked behind him.

Bakura followed Ryou as he and his mother walked to the den. Seto stepped in front of him growling. Bakura resisted the urge to attack the king then and there. Instead he turned and walked towards a rock and sat down, one leg stretched out the other bent at the knee, he rested his arm on the knee and leaned back on the rock sighing. Ryou looked at him and frowned, he looked into the den then headed over to Bakura.

"Hey. Thanks… for saving me today." Ryou said sitting next to the outsider. Bakura looked at him.

"What kind of hunter are you, Prince? You almost got yourself fucking killed out there." Bakura said.

"What?" Ryou said.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own." Bakura said.

"Oh. And I suppose you can teach me?" Ryou asked smirking.

"Huh. Yeah." Bakura said smiling. He stood and walked out into the moon light.

"Ryou!"

"Coming!" Ryou called he stood and cut Bakura off, "all right. Impress me. We start at dawn." he said he walked pass Bakura and headed to the den. Bakura watched him and smiled.

"I look forward to it." he said.

"Wha-wha-what?! Did you see that? He let him go! If that were me-" Dartz snarled.

"Hush! The fire rescue worked perfectly and Seto fell for it. Now the closer Bakura gets to the son the closer he gets to Seto. And once he has Seto alone…" Anzu slashed at the tree taking a chunk out of it.

~*~*~*~End of Chapter 6~*~*~

**Me- Review!**

**Bakura- *nibbling on his steak* No flames.**

**Me- Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me-Yep updating seeing as it is Saturday and I have nothing better to do and I haven't updated at ALL. Sorry bout that.**

**Bakura- She doesn't own anything. Not Yu-Gi-Oh!, not Lion King, nothing.**

**Me- Tis true. I does not own a thing. **

**Ryou- Enjoy!**

"_Seto! Seto!"_

_Seto ran to the edge as he heard his father's call, he saw Atemu slipping down the cliff towards the stampede bellow._

"_Help me!" Atemu said. _

"_Father!" Seto called he reached down to grab his father's hand._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Seto looked up and froze when he saw Zorc. He looked down._

"_No! Dad! Just a little farter." he said his and his father's hands touched._

"_Gotcha!" Zorc said. Seto looked up at him as Zorc stepped on his hand._

"_SETO!" Seto looked down just as his father fell._

"_NO!" Seto screamed._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha!" Zorc cackled._

"_Zorc!" Seto snarled. Zorc leaned down turning into a white lion._

"_Hahahahaha!" Bakura cackled as Seto gasped._

"_Bakura?" he said confused._

"_Haha!" Bakura released Seto sending the brown blue eyed lion falling down straight in to the stampede._

'_NO!" Seto screamed._

_~Exit Dreamland~_

Seto shot up gasping, he looked around the den. Joey slept peacefully next to him, the other lion companions were also sleeping. He sighed as he finally calmed down. He ran a hand thru his hair.

'_It was just a dream.'_ he thought laying back down and draping an arm around his mate's waist as he closed his eyes. He fell back asleep.

Seto stretched as he came out of the den, he yawned and changed to his lion form and headed down to the water hole.

Bakura crouched behind a rock watching the king. He let out a low growl, lowering his head. Just as he was about to leap, Ryou appeared and jumped in front of him. Bakura straightened and stepped back holding back a growl.

"Good morning! Ha ha!" he said giggling. He hopped around Bakura. "Ready for my first lesson. Surprised you didn't I?" Ryou said smiling. Bakura looked back at the water hole. Seto was gone.

"Hey! Come on! Lets go!" Ryou said trotting away. Bakura watched him and looked back at the water hole and growled before following the young prince.

'_Damn it! I almost had him!'_ he thought.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he hear rustling.

"ow." he heard Ryou said quietly. "Ow. Ow!" Bakura could hear Ryou breathing deeply and smirked.

"3, 2, 1." he ducked just as the prince leapt out.

"Gotcha! Oof!" Ryou hit the ground and rolled. Bakura stood and went over to him. He looked down at the prince.

"You could hear me huh?" Ryou asked as he stood.

"only… a lot. You're still breathing to hard. Relax. Feel the earth beneath your paws," Bakura said as he unsheathed his claws and scratched the ground lightly. "so it doesn't shit and make noise."

Ryou did the same. The two looked up when they heard squawking. Bakura smirked.

"Shh. Watch the master and learn." he said, as he lowered himself and stalked silently towards the hill. Ryou followed. Bakura crouched, then took off leaping over the hill roaring; tackling Malik who screamed.

"Don't kill me! Please! I never met your tyrant- Zorc! I mean Zorc! Hell of a guy! A little moody but-" Bakura let the dog up.

"Malik! What are you doing here?" Ryou asked.

"Ryou! Thank Ra! Hey, for once we're not following you! This just happens to be the biggest smorgasbord in the Pridelands! Bugs everywhere! But you don't call for a reservation and sheesh! The African wild dog said. "Shoo! Get out of here you scavengers! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Malik barked. A bird glared and pecked his nose. Malik yelped and snapped at it. Marik was chasing birds growling and snapping at them. Ryou giggled making Bakura looked at him.

"Ugh… Malik… I'm getting tired… I think I need to lose a few pounds." Marik groaned. Malik looked at his mate and saw that he was covered in birds. He went over and growled snapping at them.

"Shoo! Shoo! Go on! Shoo!" he shouted chasing them off. Ryou smiled as he and Bakura went over to them.

"Hey! Maybe he can help!" Malik said looking at Bakura. Marik looked at his mate as if he'd suddenly grown two heads.

"Oh yeah let the vicious outsider…" he stopped and blinked "Alright, wanna lend a voice?" Marik asked. Bakura tilted his head. "Come on! Roar! Work with me here damn it!"

"Huh?" Bakura said.

"Like this." Ryou said he roared and the birds took off.

"Whoo-hoo! Do it again!" Malik cheered as he and Marik took off chasing the birds. Bakura roared loudly sending the birds into a panic. Malik cheered again and Ryou and Bakura took of after the two wild dogs.

"What's the point of this training?" Bakura asked.

"Training? Hahahahaha! This is just for fun!" Ryou laughed.

"Fun?" Bakura asked.

"Haha!" Ryou laughed more.

"Yeesh Kid! Ya gotta get out more often!" Malik said jumping up and catching the tail feather's of a bird and plucking them out and spitting them out. Marik laughed. Bakura smiled and chuckled, then started to laugh with Ryou as the ran chasing the birds.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ryou cheered. Bakura laughed.

The dogs as they ran next to the two companions. They yelped as they saw Rhinos and skidded to a stop. Malik hit a rock making it hit on of the rhinos.

"Uh-oh." Malik said. The rhino snorted angrily. The four turned and took off, the herd chasing them.

"Aahh!" they yelled as they ran.

"Whoa!" Ryou said turning a sharp corner.

"Shit!" Bakura shouted following.

"Hey, RHINO!" Malik and Marik yelled. The four turned and dived into a small space as the herd charged passed them. They busted out laughing.

"What a blast!" Bakura said.

"Oops… Sorry." Marik said. They all laughed again. Malik rubbed the top of Bakura's head.

"Hey!" Bakura said.

"your ok kid. Your ok." Malik said.

The dogs shifted and pulled themselves out, Ryou and Bakura shifted and ended up with their muzzles pressed together. They pulled away and laughed nervously.

"Hey you two coming?" Marik called. The white lion companions jumped out and looked at each other. Ryou giggled and they followed the dogs.

**Me- End of Chapter seven.**

**Bakura- NO flames.**

**Ryou- Review!**


End file.
